The present invention relates to a handle tool, and in particular, to a non-scratching hand tool.
Hand tools are used for variety of purposes to grasp objects such as bolts, nuts, and other fittings. However, some of these fittings are rather fragile and subject to scratching and other damage. Existing tools can put too much force on the fitting and damage it. Also, the metal gripping surface of existing tools can scratch a fitting. High-end fittings (including those with finishes such as lacquer, porcelain, and glass) can be especially vulnerable to damage. Damage to fitting is even more likely when the user is a homeowner or other amateur who does not have experience in using the tool.